Sonhos de chocolate e sangue
by Juhh
Summary: Um dia, um encontro... O vampiro apaixonado por doces e uma humana, revelações. Sonho ou realidade? Passado ou futuro? Tudo depende de apenas uma decisão... "Yori-chan você vai dar chocolates a alguém hoje?"


A lua brilhava magnífica e soberana no céu enquanto Hanabusa Aidou caminhava tranquilamente pelas ruas ao redor da Cross. Finalmente ele havia conseguido despistar suas fãs enlouquecidas, além do que, já havia passado da meia noite colocando um fim nos dias dos namorados. Se elas soubessem que ele preferia o _**sangue**_ que corria nas veias ao _**chocolate**_ que representava o _**amor**_ oferecido, se elas ao menos cogitassem a idéia que ele preferia mil vezes o líquido escarlate, o que elas fariam? As perguntas atormentavam o jovem vampiro louro quando seus orbes azuis pairaram sobre uma jovem garota que ele já conhecia há um tempo: _Yori-chan_.

Yori era da turma do dia e a melhor amiga de Yuuki, a "protegida" de Kaname-sama, a garota era dona de cachos castanhos claríssimos, beirando ao louro escuro. Mas a característica principal de Yori-chan não se encontrava nos cabelos, mas sim no olhar, no semblante desinteressado. Ela era a única garota da turma do dia que não enlouquecia quando estava próxima a alguém da turma da noite, pelo contrário, ela era calma até demais, a tranqüilidade daquela garota beirava a apatia. Aidou não conseguia entender como ela poderia ser tão indiferente a ele e aos outros... Afinal os vampiros são muito superiores aos humanos, não são? Ela com toda a certeza atiçava a curiosidade do louro.

Não agüentando mais segurar seus instintos, Aidou logo se aproximou, mas a menina não pareceu perceber a sua presença. _Um pecado_. Como ela não pôde percebê-lo?

- Yori-chan? – Aidou sorriu cuidadoso, evitando mostrar os caninos. Estava faminto por _**sangue**_, mas atacá-la ali seria mais que um erro, seria burrice. Kaname-sama jamais iria perdoá-lo novamente se cometesse outro ataque. A única coisa que poderia fazer agora era reprimir o máximo possível a própria sede.

- Aidou-senpai? – A garota sobressaltou-se com a presença tão próxima. Seus olhos estavam vermelhos por causa das lágrimas de outrora, não gostaria que ele percebesse. _E se ele contasse a Yuuki?_ Provavelmente sua melhor amiga ficaria furiosa por não saber de nada. _"Droga"_.

- Algum problema Yori-chan? – O louro curvou-se delicadamente para vê-la nos olhos, mas a menina desviou a face para outro local.

- Não houve nada Senpai. – Crispou os lábios tentando suprimir as lágrimas enquanto contraía ambas as mãos sob um pacote que só agora se fez notar.

- Não é o que parece. – Falou em um tom mais sério do que o habitual – Eu por acaso estou incomodando a Yori-chan? – A seriedade desapareceu em um sorriso simpático, mas a menina não reagia o seu charme, já deveria saber. – Sair essa hora pode ser perigoso, você não deveria estar no dormitório junto com a Yuuki-chan? – Voltou ao tom de seriedade. – Venha, vamos voltar. – Levantou-se e pôs-se a frente da menina, abaixando-se para encará-la olho a olho, mas os cabelos dela encobriam a face.

- Não quero voltar agora... – A jovem contraiu as mãos sobre o pacote mais fortemente para evitar que demonstrasse o que ela sentia, mas foi em vão e lágrimas escorreram pelo rosto imaculado da pobre menina.

- Yori-chan você está ... – Aidou aproximou-se mais da face da garota e sentiu aquele aroma adocicado, tentador... Chocolate. Apanhou o pacote sem nem pensar duas vezes, erguendo-o no alto fora do alcance da jovem.

- Não! – A menina gritou revelando finalmente a face embebida de lágrimas. Finalmente a face da garota já não demonstrava toda a indiferença e apatia de antes, mas estar daquele jeito...

- Gomen Yori-chan, deve ser do seu namorado. – O garoto envergonhado sorriu desajeitado enquanto pedia desculpas, nunca havia passado provavelmente pela cabeça do vampiro que ela poderia ter um namorado. – Mas é que o aroma estava tão encantador... Foi você quem fez? Ah! Ele tem sorte... – A garota tomou a caixa das mãos do garoto, comprimindo-a contra o peito.

- E-Eu... – Seria a primeira vez que conversaria algo tão intimo com alguém, nem com sua melhor amiga havia compartilhado tudo detalhadamente. – Não que ele fosse meu namorado, apenas éramos amigos... Mas, bem, ele disse que gostava de mim, então eu pensei que eu pudesse entregar esse chocolate que fiz, mas ele estava com outra garota, eles estavam rindo de mim. – As mãos que antes comprimiam o chocolate contra o peito, correram para os lábios na tentativa de calar um choro ressequido. Os chocolates preparados com tanto afeto agora eram em vão, não se importou em deixá-los cair.

- Yori-chan! – Em um movimento ágil o louro apanhou a caixa de bombons feitos com tanto esmero. – Não deve ficar assim por um idiota. – Por alguma razão sentiu-se aliviado por ela não ter namorado e mais aliviado ainda por chamá-lo de idiota sem maiores preocupações. – E se você fez uma coisa com tanta dedicação – Exibiu a caixa de chocolates. – Deve escolher com mais cuidado para quem vai entregar todo o seu esforço. – Aidou agora abria a caixa. – Posso experimentar? – Fez uma expressão faminta. A garota apenas maneou positivamente a cabeça evitando olhá-lo.

- Hm... – O vampiro apaixonado por doces se deleitou. – Delicioso! Delicioso! Está muito bom Yori-chan! – Exclamou enquanto devorava mais um bombom, logo não haveria mais nenhum. – Colocou algum ingrediente especial?

- Não. Nada que eu me lembre. – A menina voltou à apatia de sempre enquanto colhia as lágrimas que escorriam pelo rosto.

O louro fixou o olhar no bombom que segurava, aspirando todo o perfume adocicado e delicioso do cacau. – Tem certeza?

A menina maneou a cabeça positivamente, reafirmando o que já havia dito. Aidou por sua vez não se sentia satisfeito com aquela resposta, havia algo errado... O que aquele bombom poderia ter em especial? Os azuis passearam pela garota, buscando por algo que pudesse evidenciar o delicioso sabor do chocolate, logo então encontraram a tão esperada resposta: exatamente no dedo indicador da mão esquerda da garota havia um curativo. _**Sangue**_.

- Cortou-se na hora de derreter o chocolate? – Os lábios do vampiro contraíram-se em um sorriso enquanto a garota ruborizava escondendo a mão ferida.

- Sim... – Disse incerta desviando os olhos, aquilo era mesmo necessário?

O louro a sua frente sorriu e logo depois gargalhou devorando os bombons restantes na caixa. – Então é isso. – Falou em meio a uma dentada em um dos bombons. – Havia uma parte de você nesse chocolate, por isso era tão especial. – devorou o último restante, expressando satisfação.

- Sabe Yori-chan... – Aproximou-se da menina. – Seu chocolate foi o mais delicioso que eu já experimentei. – Azuis simpáticos nos castanhos envergonhados.

- O-Obrigada Aidou-senpai. –A menina respondeu sem jeito.

Aidou sorriu, era a primeira vez que via Yori daquele jeito, ela era definitivamente interessante e o sangue... Aquele era mesmo o sabor dela? Era diferente de tudo que ele havia provado antes, era de certo especial... Precisava provar mais, o demônio da sede fora despertado.

- O sangue Yori-chan... Seu sangue deixou tudo mais doce. – O vampiro aproximou-se sorrindo enquanto a garota ruborizava violentamente.

- S-Sangue? – Assustou-se. – Isso é uma coisa que só um vampiro diria. – Castanhos nos Azuis.

- Va-Vampiro? Você acredita nessas coisas Yori-chan? – Sobressaltou-se.

- Claro que não... Quem acreditaria numa coisa dessas? – A garota retornava aos poucos a cor natural e ao semblante desinteressado. – Você acredita Aidou-senpai? – Os castanhos encararam os Azuis.

- Lá está ele! – Uma voz feminina ecoou pela rua vazia. - _'Idol-senpai'_... – Agora havia se transformado em um coro de vozes femininas enlouquecidas.

- Droga! Droga! Droga! Venha Yori-chan. – Tomou-lhe pela mão e começou a correr, arrastando a menina consigo. – Se ficar correrá perigo.

- Oh! Ele está com uma menina... – A voz de uma garota fez-se mais alta que a das outras.

- E está segurando a mão dela. –Outra voz destacou-se.

- Kyaa... – Gritaram uníssono. – Segure a nossa mão também Aidou-senpai.

Aidou aumentou o ritmo das passadas, praticamente arrastando Yori pela mão atrás dele. "Merda! Será que elas perderam a noção do tempo? Já passa da meia noite." Pensou irritado enquanto procurava um local para esconder a si e Yori. Acabou encontrando um beco entre dois prédios, era escuro, mas ele conseguia enxergar bem, afinal era um vampiro e a escuridão já era sua conhecida.

- Vem Yori-chan, aqui elas não vão nos ver. - Aidou sorriu mesmo sabendo que a humana não conseguiria ver seu sorriso no meio daquela escuridão.

- Senpai, meu machucad... – Um dos dedos do louro pousaram nos lábios da menina pedindo por silêncio.

- Shhh... Elas podem nos ouvir. – Falou próximo ao ouvido da garota. O hálito quente e ainda com o sabor adocicado do chocolate aquecera Yori.

Dito isto, em menos de alguns segundos, um grupo de várias meninas passaram correndo vasculhando cada canto escuro.

Café Adoçado

- Ah! – Uma delas exclamou abatida. – Eles sumiram... Que injusto! Ainda não entreguei meu chocolate pro Idol-senpai.

- Não fique assim, no próximo dia de São Valentim o encontraremos e vamos entregar nossos chocolates. – As garotas pareciam finalmente se rendido e agora estavam indo embora.

- Finalmente! – Aidou exclamou espreguiçando-se quando a última garota desaparecera de sua vista.

- As garotas realmente são loucas por você. – Yori falou desinteressadamente enquanto verificava o seu ferimento.

- Vamos voltar Yori-cha... – Aidou parou. O cheiro adoçado da menina invadiu-lhe, tomando-o por completo qualquer reação. – Aconteceu algo ao seu ferimento Yori-chan? – Os olhos do louro estavam fechados.

- Sim, acho que meu corte abriu Senpai.

- Oh! Posso cuidar disso para você? – O demônio da sede já havia sido despertado, agora havia apenas um vampiro, um vampiro faminto. Os Azuis abriram e resplandeceram em escarlates.

- S-Senpai? – Os castanhos assustaram-se ao fitar os escarlates, mas já era tarde demais... A língua de Aidou passeou pelo dorso da mão feminina da garota, sugando todo o sangue que estava escorrendo do local do corte. Os batimentos da garota estavam frenéticos e o sangue manava mais facilmente.

- Está me provocando Yori-chan? – A voz sedosa do vampiro ecoou pelo beco escuro.

- O que está fazendo S-Senpai...? – Perguntou assustada.

- Você me perguntou se eu acreditava em vampiros, não é? – Sussurrou ao pé do ouvido da garota, roçando os lábios enquanto descia até o pescoço. – Bem... Seria possível não acreditar em algo que sou? - A língua preparou o local da mordida arrepiando-a deixando a pulsação ainda mais acelerada excitando a sede do vampiro.

- P-Pare! – A garota clamou, mas calou-se quando os caninos arranharam-lhe a pele, perfurando-a em seguida. A única coisa que conseguiu ouvir era o som que ele fazia enquanto sugava o seu sangue, depois disso tudo escurecera.

Luz. Yori abriu os olhos ainda turvos com a claridade repentina.

- Yori-chan que bom que você está bem. – Castanhos nos castanhos.

- Y-Yuuki? – Sayori conseguiu distinguir o vulto a sua frente.

- Sim. – A garota afagou-lhe os cabelos. – Mas não fale muito ta? Você precisa descansar. – Sorriu. - Agora eu tenho que voltar para a aula. O intervalo já terminou, vim aqui rapidinho para ver se você estava melhor. – A menina levantou-se e foi em direção a porta.

- Onde está o Aidou-senpai? O que aconteceu com ele?

- Aidou-senpai? Hanabusa Aidou? – Yuuki estranhou, mas Yori reafirmou positivamente com a cabeça. – Ele está no dormitório da lua, onde mais estaria? – Sorriu de forma doce como sempre. – Por que?

- Ah! Por nada. – Yori sentou-se alisando o local onde deveria haver uma mordida com a mão onde deveria haver um corte, mas não havia nem uma cicatriz em sua pele alva. Não havia nada... Ela estava intacta. – Yuuki... Que dia é hoje?

- É dia de São Valentim, todos estão eufóricos para entregar os chocolates à turma da noite. Eu e Zero teremos muito trabalho hoje... – Yuuki suspirou desanimada.

- Hm... – Yori permaneceu pensativa. – Vai dar chocolates a alguém?

- E-Eu? Não... – Yuuki corou violentamente. - E você...? – Tentou esquivar-se, mas logo encerrou a pergunta quando um garoto de cabelos platinados adentrou o cômodo e a puxou pelo braço: Zero.

Sayori permaneceu estática com a pergunta, nem os gritos e pragas rogadas por Yuuki a Zero a despertaram de seus pensamentos.

"_Eu?... É... Talvez eu deva entregar chocolates para alguém hoje..."_


End file.
